El Sino Adverso
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Tras volver a acontencer el ciclo maldito de Orochi y fracasar en cortarlo de forma definitiva Himemiya Chikane esta vez no permanecerá sola en el templo lunar...
1. En el Templo Lunar

Disclaimer: "Kannazuki no Miko" le pertenece a sus respectivos autores como al apodado Kaishaku.

 **El Sino Adverso**

 **Capítulo 1: En el Templo Lunar**

Hace una semana que nos llegó la noticia de que el gran dios del país lunar de Izumo, el tirano y dictador Izanagi, falleció de vejez mientras dormía…

No sentí nada en especial ante el informe que nos dieron las tres guardianas del templo lunar que había sido nuestra prisión por el último lustro…

Apagué la pantalla sin terminar de escuchar lo que tenían para decirme…

Enseguida me puse a danzar en ese mismo gran salón principal del templo lunar con un abanico en mano…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve danzando pero debió haber sido mucho puesto que empezaba a transpirar.

Cuando por fin me detuve escuché a Otoha-San y a Nekoko aplaudiéndome por mi baile…

Les sonreí y luego les comuniqué la noticia de la muerte de Izanagi…

Me preguntaron que cómo repercutiría en nuestra situación actual y les respondí que en nada ya que otros dioses casi tan poderosos como él tales como Seres o Riggardo serían tan déspotas como el recientemente fallecido y sobre todo en lo concerniente a Orochi todos los dioses mayores, medianos y menores de Izumo le tenían terror y por ende no harían ningún esfuerzo en cortar la maldición ya que veían que el método iniciado por Izanagi les seguía sirviendo para sus propósitos…

Por cierto, al día siguiente en que fuera aposentada en este templo lunar Izanagi por lo menos tuvo la gentileza de atender las plegarias de Otoha y de Nekoko de permanecer a mi lado en este solitario sitio hasta el día de nuestras muertes por vejez…

Lloré y les agradecí de corazón a ambas aunque si hubiera sido por mí jamás les desearía semejante sino…

Las dos me contestaron que no lo hacían por lástima sino que sólo porque querían hacerlo…

Parte de mi corazón se llenó de afecto por mi sirvienta Otoha y por mi enfermera Nekoko…

En esta reencarnación Nekoko traicionó a Orochi y se volvió nuestra amiga y tras haber sobrevivido hasta la restauración de los mundos pero con la otra diferencia de que recordaba todo lo sucedido en su vida anterior e imploró a los dioses de Izumo lo mismo que suplicó Otoha que también recordaba todo en esta ocasión…

 **Una hora después…**

Tras cenar cada una se fue a su habitación y una vez en la mía abrí mi libro de aforismos y por el resto de la noche lo cristalicé puesto que ya decidí finalizarlo de una vez por todas…

No es que no volviera a escribir en cualquier otro libro de tapa dura de los tantos que tenía en blanco (un extraño obsequio de las tres guardianas del templo) pero ese fue el primero y hasta ahora en el único en que le escribí algo en mi estancia aquí en el templo…

El templo lunar se ubica en medio de un inmenso desierto de rocas y cráteres lunares a muchos kilómetros de donde está la gran ciudad capital de Izumo…

Al llegar la primera semana las tres decidimos tratar de atravesar el desierto hasta llegar a lo que veíamos a lo lejos como un inmenso portón doble de piedra maciza de inmaculado color blanco.

Por cierto, todo el país lunar incluido este gran templo está protegido por varias capas de auras parecidas a una aurora boreal a lo que los eternos denominan simplemente como "La Cúpula" y por ende la atmósfera de todo lo que cubren estas capas es respirable…

Bien, una vez que llegamos frente al gran portón (el único que veíamos por toda la extensión de la gran muralla también del mismo color blanco que el portón) nos tuvimos que enfrentar con seis cancerberos gigantes… Nekoko llegó a derrotar a dos sedándolos con su gigantesca jeringa y yo herí a uno con mi espada llegando a espantarlo pero eso es todo lo que pudimos lograr…

De una compuerta lateral salieron más cancerberos y varios eternos guardianes (identifiqué rápidamente que tres eran las que siempre visitaban el templo una vez cada cinco días).

Como éramos superadas ampliamente en número nos resignamos ante la idea de que jamás podríamos llegar a la ciudad ni al palacio celestial como para llegar a estar frente a Izanagi para cortarle el cuello… Porque sí, en principio planeábamos matarlo en un triste afán de venganza por haberme obligado a matar a mi otra mitad con mis propias manos…

Nos hicieron aparecer bajo nuestros pies un pentagrama y enseguida fuimos teletransportadas hacia el salón principal del templo lunar…

 **A la medianoche…**

Terminé de redactar mis aforismos en aquel libro, lo guardé en un cajón, abrí otro y saqué el álbum de fotos que compartí en mi vida pasada con… Himeko…

Ah, Himeko, te extraño tanto…

Recuerdo que (¿cómo podría olvidarlo?) que una noche Otoha-San se escabulló en mi habitación, me despertó con gentileza y yo me sorprendí al verla casi completamente desnuda (sólo llevaba puesta la bombacha).

"Ojou-Sama, ya no soporto verla tan triste… Sé que casi todas las noches recuerda a esa hermosa chica… pero por favor le imploro que se olvide totalmente de ella al menos por esta noche…".

Otoha se arrodilló frente a mí (yo me había puesto en esa posición sobre la cama) y la dejé continuar:

"Sé también que decidió tener un corazón de piedra pero los muertos son pésimos amantes… Sólo por esta noche déjeme tratar de hacerla olvidar por unos momentos a Himeko-San…".

Otoha-San entrecerró los ojos, me agarró del mentón y acercó los labios a los míos…

Yo le agarré la mano con el que me sostenía el mentón y le besé los nudillos pero hablé enseguida para detener ahí lo que ella pretendía hacer:

"Otoha-San, siempre me fuiste leal y eso te lo valoro pero aunque yo también sé que es una soberana tontería hacer el amor con vos sería como una especie de traición para mi memoria de Himeko…".

La expresión de decepción de Otoha casi me parte el corazón pero debía ser firme en mi determinación y agregué tras besarle ligeramente en la frente:

"Muchas gracias por todo…".

Otoha empezó a llorar llevándose las palmas de las manos a la cara…

Luego guié a Otoha para que se acostara a mi lado en la cama cuando se hubo calmado un poco…

"Ojou-Sama… lo lamento… Lo lamento mucho… Fui vulgar…".

"Oh no, Otoha-San, sólo querías hacer algo más leve mi sufrimiento…Te quiero…".

La abracé y noté que Otoha con todas sus fuerzas contenía las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele…

Estuvimos así un rato más hasta que Otoha se durmió…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Nekoko llamó a la puerta tras comprobar que Otoha no estaba en su propia habitación.

Se sorprendió al vernos así cuando le di permiso para entrar a mi pieza tras tocar a la puerta y puso una expresión pícara pero yo le dije que no había pasado nada de lo que ella suponía…

Desperté con suavidad a Otoha-San y nos propusimos a preparar el desayuno para empezar bien un nuevo día…

Aunque suene paradójico realizábamos bastantes actividades de estudio y recreativas…

En la sección más apartada del templo lunar había una biblioteca de considerable tamaño… y detrás del templo había algo así como una especie de gran jardín que utilizábamos para una media docena de propósitos el cual el más importante era hacer ejercicio allí...

Ya hace cinco años que permanecemos en esta prisión pero de lo único que me arrepiento verdaderamente es de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a Himeko cortando el ciclo de las reencarnaciones producto de la maldición de Orochi…

Si no hubiera sido por Otoha y Nekoko seguramente me habría suicidado poco después de caer encarcelada aquí…

Y a pesar de todo les estoy infinitamente agradecida por su amistad…

Gracias, amigas mías. Les doy las gracias de corazón…

 **Esa misma noche…**

 _Ah, Himeko, ¿cómo no pudimos volver a ser más fuerte? ¿Cómo no pudimos pese a que ambas recordábamos nuestras tres anteriores vidas pasadas…?_

 _Te tuve que matar porque me lo imploraste… y yo fui tan débil como vos…_

 _¿De qué me sirvió mi riqueza material y mi gran inteligencia ya que no pude cortar la maldición de Orochi que al parecer seguirá hasta casi el infinito…?_

 _Me faltó fortaleza pero obre todo ingenio…_

 _Sólo puedo susurrarte estas palabras llenas de afecto aunque al mismo tiempo me parecen muy presuntuosas…:_

 _Te amé, te amo y te amaré…_

 _Siempre, por siempre…_

 _Siempre…_


	2. Los Aforismos de Chikane

**El Sino Adverso**

 **Capítulo 2: Los Aforismos de Chikane H**

 **Los Humanos:**

Oh, los humanos en su soberbia imaginaron a las deidades a su imagen y semejanza…

Los humanos no le deben nada las deidades así como las deidades no le deben nada a los humanos sin importar quiénes fueron realmente los orígenes del otro…

En la bondad y en la solidaridad se encuentran todas las formas de inteligencia… ¿Por que es acaso de verdadera inteligencia el que es malvado…? La inteligencia y la sensibilidad no son lo mismo pero siempre deberían estar unidas en la especie humana…

Sin embargo muchos humanos se olvidan o pretenden olvidarse de esto escogiendo lo fácil, lo rápido y lo cómodo que es lo que ya está establecido en sus sociedades sea eso verdadera bueno o verdaderamente malo…

 **Izumo:**

Izumo es el país lunar y es la gran mansión celestial de Izanagi desde hace milenios y nadie ni nada lo pudo sacar del poder supremo sobre los laureles que al principio supo conseguir junto a su fallecida ex esposa...

Tras la muerte violenta de la diosa Izanami en el dios Izanagi algo se torció aparentemente para nunca volver a enderezarse…

Probablemente el homicidio de Izanami por parte de Orochi tuvo algo o mucho que ver con el ciclo de las reencarnaciones de las sacerdotisas de la luna y la del sol… pero toda la verdad sobre el inicio de esta atrocidad seguramente nunca la sabremos…

Izanagi otrora reflexivo dejó de hacer retrospección profunda y su humor se volvió tan rancio que se volvió rencoroso y tan orgulloso que llegó a ser soberbio…

No gobierna sino que manda con puño de hierro provocando como mínimo malestar entre los eternos…

Combinaciones fatales para su séquito y la sociedad de los eternos pero los que más sufrieron y siguen sufriendo el yugo de este tirano y dictador son los mortales humanos por medio de su eterno rival al que tanto teme el Orochi…

 **Orochi:**

Orochi, antes vuelto a sellar, se desata y durante un mes posee capacidad para llamar a sus ocho acólitos para que cumplan con sus felonías…

Todo el odio furibundo de esta deidad de la oscuridad llamada Yamata no Orochi se lanza sobre dos jovencitas y sobre todo aquel que se atreva a protegerlas o luchar a su lado…

Pero siempre Orochi es detenido por la pericia de las sacerdotisas y la de sus aliados…

Orochi y sus acólitos son tan malvados como estúpidos porque sería más entendible que desearan ser los Amos de los mundos en vez de limitarse a destruirlos pues lo primero sería más entendible para la lógica… Pero al fin al cabo aunque la inteligencia y la sensibilidad no son lo mismo no sólo están sino que deben estar estrechamente relacionadas…

Aunque el ciclo maldito de Yamata no Orochi fue causado por los eternos de Izumo los humanos lo agravaron con el paso de las generaciones porque su evolución moral y ética es terriblemente lenta y a veces queda estancada por períodos muy extensos…

Orochi se alimenta de los aspectos más negativos de los humanos mortales tales como la avaricia y la soberbia que lejos de disminuir en el carácter de muchísimos humanos lamentablemente aumentó mucho en los últimos tres siglos llegando hasta la actualidad…

 **El Amor de Pareja:**

El amor no es ciego sino extra lúcido… es decir, cuando por ejemplo notas amor de pareja hacia alguien más lo haces porque te gusta mucho esa otra persona y sobre todo porque aceptas sus virtudes y sus defectos…

El amor de pareja tampoco es perezoso… Amar a otra persona no significa dejar todo lo demás sólo para amar al otro u otra… sino que muy lejos de esto el amor que notas te impulsa para hacer muchísimas actividades tanto cotidianas como trabajar y estudiar con más ganas como las que no lo son tanto…

El amor de pareja es un compromiso de vida cuando es auténtico y es un proyecto de vida pues sólo se corta ante la muerte de uno de los dos…

El "para siempre" es una pretensión de engaño demasiado patética en el sentido de que en el fondo nadie medianamente avispado se la cree… simplemente porque todos sabemos que en algún momento nos vamos a morir y a medida que envejecemos esa percepción se hace tanto más madura como cercana…

Por eso me agrada infinitamente más el "Hasta la muerte" o el "De por vida"…

 **Finales Posibles:**

La eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal y los amores imposibles fascinan a los mortales y a los supuestos eternos por igual…

También hay muchos autores de diversos idiomas que redactaron novelas, relatos y hasta ensayos sobre la inmortalidad… cuando quisieron referirse en verdad a la juventud eterna… pues inmortalidad y juventud eternas no son lo mismo…

Sinceramente creo que ser optimista o pesimista es nefasto porque lo primero es como decir que casi todo está bien y no hay nada que hacer al respecto y lo segundo es decir lo mismo pero que casi todo está mal y que no hay nada que hacer al respecto… Los extremos nunca fueron buenos y nunca lo serán… No seamos optimistas ni pesimistas sino algo entre en medio…

No pretendo con estos escrititos tirarle florecitas a lo que me gusta y condenar lo que no me gusta de la existencia… sino que trato de poner en orden mis ideas y pensar libremente para intentar transmitir lo que sé o al menos lo que creo saber bastante bien para que otros nunca olviden y sobre todo para que actúen a conciencia…

Me enseñaron a pensar por mí misma desde mi infancia lo que agradezco de corazón...

Por último quise ser ante todo sincera y esforzada en dejar constancia escrita de buena parte de mis pensamientos pero jamás quise hacerme la víctima o crear lástima de mi persona y menos lo mismo hacia mis seres queridos…

Un final es sólo el principio de algo más y ese principio será el final de algo y así hasta casi el infinito…

Agradezco todo lo bueno que me tocó e hice en la vida aunque no olvido todo lo malo que llegué a hacer…

Adiós…


End file.
